Salvation of the Damned
by ClaireytheFairy
Summary: "They've already got an eternity in hell destined for them. What is there left to lose?" Caroline and Damon set out to lose whatever was left of their damned souls. Eventual Daroline; Damon/Caroline.  Sorry about the wait. Getting there
1. Chapter 1

**Salvation of the Damned**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>A heartbeat sounds in her ears, slowly drumming, reminding her of her never ending thirst. Footsteps quicken as they shadow her victim, oblivious of the danger he is in. He pauses to look around, trying to find his bearings.<p>

He never saw it coming.

Her teeth are in his neck and she draws out the sickeningly sweet life-force that sustains the both of them. She licks the wound, savouring the last drops. He stands there trembling in fear, trying to escape. She has taken enough for now and although her blood lust is almost out of control screaming for more, she turns to compel him to leave.

She never saw it coming.

She falls to the ground screaming in pain and the jogger takes the chance to flee his captor without delay. A thought briefly crosses her mind that _'Fuck. That's another issue to take care of' _before all thoughts except for the torment of the searing pain in her head vanish. A young woman steps out from the trees, her dark skin glistening with sweat and her hand outstretched towards the vampire. Seeing her target on the ground she begins to curse at her, gritting her teeth,

"You said," the pain becomes more sharp, "you weren't," another stab brings a scream from the vampire, "killing!" The pain overwhelms the vampire, causing her to momentarily black out. When she opens her eyes the pain is gone and another pair have joined the first woman. The male has his arms crossed and looks slightly sympathetic to her plight, while a second dark haired woman has no sympathy in her eyes, only burning fury.

"What the hell are you doing Caroline?" Elena yells in anger. Caroline rubs her still throbbing temples. She casts a resentful glance at the witch,

"Was that really necessary Bonnie?" Bonnie's eyes widen in rage,

"Necessary? Necessary? You were going to kill him!" Caroline sighs at their melodramatics and tries to appeal to the only one in the clearing who is yet to speak and the only one that could understand her plight.

"I wasn't going to kill him Stefan, I swear. I was just taking a bit and I was going to compel him to forget it all." Her eyes darken, "And now he's going to go running to the town screaming "Vampire!"." Before Stefan gets a chance to respond another voice sounds out from behind Caroline.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." From the malicious grin and the traces of blood around his mouth, Caroline didn't have any doubts as to how Damon 'took care of it'. Stefan shakes his head,

"Caroline you have to realise that–"

"That as a vampire in this town you have to play nice." Damon finishes his brother's sentence with far more malice than the other intended. He bends down and continues mockingly,

"As a vampire you have a responsibility to uphold. People are friends. Little defenceless bunny rabbits are food." He casts a scornful glance at his brother who averts his eyes from the elder. "As a vampire in this town, you have to deny your inner nature and go against all that feels natural," Damon continues sarcastically.

"Natural?" Elena screeches. "You drink blood. You kill humans! What is natural about that?" Damon smiles with sickening sweetness before approaching her.

"You eat meat. You kill animals. They kill smaller animals. They kill insects. They kill plants. It's called a food chain Elena. What you're struggling with is the realisation that contrary to what you've been taught, humans aren't at the top of it." Her face flushes in anger and she tries to rebuke him but has no comebacks to scream at him so remains silent. Finally she appeals softly to him,

"I thought you were getting better. I thought… you had your humanity on; that you weren't going to hurt anyone anymore. That you were going to try to be good." She reaches out a hand to brush his cheek but he pulls away resentfully.

"I'm sick of your games Elena. I'm a vampire. It's about time that I remembered that fact." Damon turns to grin at his brother and Caroline.

"We've already got an eternity in hell destined for us. What is there left to lose?"

His brother takes a step back towards the other two women while casting Damon an apologetic glance. Damon shrugs, he has all the time in the world to make up with his brother and he might as well wait until those two are dead.

Stefan will be much more flexible then.

Caroline, on the other hand, stands up to face him. He grins and reaches out a hand to her.

"What do you day Barbie? You can stay here, deny your nature and drink bunny blood as you watch your friends and family grow old and die. Or you can come with me and you can _live _for once." She pauses before whispering so softly that only he, and perhaps Stefan, can hear.

"We never flip the switch," she meets his eyes firmly, "We do what we want but we never turn it off. Promise me." Her voice is strong and clear despite its soft whisper and he grins at her tenacity. He nods solemnly and his smile is mocking but when he replies,

"I promise," his voice is sincere and she believes it with all her heart. She takes his hand and they turn away from the other three.

"What are you doing?" Elena calls out in frustration. It's Caroline who replies,

"There is very little chance of any salvation for us. We're just going to ensure that there's absolutely no chance at all." She smirks at Damon and he's startled for a moment but recovers quickly throwing a snide,

"Goodbye brother," over his shoulder.

And then they're gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I may continue you this rather than leaving it as a oneshot. Thoughts?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline leans against the railing on their balcony of the deluxe honeymoon suite that they're staying in. It overlooks the Las Vegas Strip and was conveniently located near many of the bars and casinos in the city.

It figures Damon would take her to Vegas to teach her how to live.

She admires the sparkling ring on her fourth finger. It's stunning and she would have been thrilled to receive it under normal circumstances. Normal circumstances that do not involve a sulking, moody, boring vampire forcing it onto her finger in order to get an upgrade due to being 'newlyweds'. The vampire in question is lounging on the king size bed behind her flicking through television channels. He pauses as he reaches the adult movies and begins to browse them appreciatively.

"Why bother?" she calls out to him. He raises a brow in response to her ambiguous question but remains silent and continues with his former actions. She elaborates, "Why bother with the whole newlyweds ruse to get a discount when you could compel an even better room for free?" He puts down the remote and looks over at her. Shaking his head he responds,

"You're too young; you don't realize it yet."

"Realise what?"

"You've already discovered how useful the skill of compulsion is to us, but what you're yet to realise is how _boring_ it is." She frowns in confusion,

"Boring?" He shakes his head in annoyance and meets her eyes,

"You don't get it. Either one of us could walk into any bank and compel ourselves a billion dollars. We could force a rich man to give us his fortune. We could made a multi-million dollar corporation give us every cent they had. We could get a trillion dollars in a matter of minutes with only a glance. And then what? What do you do with all the money in the world?" She mulls over his comments in concentration and starts to realise the truth of his words.

"But why try to trick them into giving us an upgrade?" He smirks,

"Because Caroline," he drawls lengthening her name, "it's all a game. We are the superior race and we can prove it by how much smarter we are, not just more powerful. It's all a game. Life, death, everything in between. It all melds into one. One big game. Until we die for good." She grins and tilts her head,

"How do you win?" He looks at her as if the answer is obvious,

"You win, Caroline, by doing the boldest, more risky challenges possible. You win by still being alive at the end of the day. That's how we keep score. With our lives." He turns back to the television and she returns to the balcony. Damon was so much stronger, so much older. He had been beating her in this game for a long time.

It was time to catch up.

"You said you were going to teach me how to be a real vampire. All you've done so far is pull a scam which humans pull every day and look at porn. When are my 'lessons', so to speak, going to begin." He pulls himself off the bed, approaches her and smirks. Pointing a finger at the setting sun he responds smugly,

"The moment the sun sets and the sky darkens, I'll show you what it means to be a vampire. I'm going to show you how to live." Her hollow laughter echoes around them and she smirks at him,

"You're forgetting something Damon." He looks at her in confusion and she continues, "I'm already dead."

And he laughs too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline is in her element. This is what she is good at; this is her forte. She's in the centre of a crowded dance floor wearing the shortest, tightest, red dress that she could find. Her eyes are smoky and guarded as she watches those who surround her. They gaze upon her eagerly, observing her every move. The bolder ones move closer and she pulls them to her, grinding against them as she dances to the music blaring down from the speakers. She has broken dozens of hearts tonight with her flirtatious glances and shifting attention. She knows that she will break many more before the night is over.

Damon is in his element. This is what he is good at; this is his forte. He's sitting behind the bar, a glass of bourbon in one hand and a young woman's waist in the other. He pulls her towards him and murmurs in her ear. She laughs, too loud and too empty. Other women watch her enviously, hoping that the dark haired stranger will turn his attention to them as they push up their breasts and pull down their necklines to reveal at much cleavage as they dare. His eyes skim over them all appreciatively and he wonders how he'll choose. He glances at the blonde vampire on the dance floor and decides that it is time to begin her lessons.

He stands suddenly and the tipsy woman in his arms stumbles briefly, catching herself on the bar. He swallows the last of the amber liquid in his glass before setting it down and approaching Caroline. The other woman watch him leave in disappointment, none more so than the woman who had been the object of his affections for the last ten minutes. Damon pushes through the crush and grabs Caroline's wrist. She reacts instinctively, pulling away but his grip is too strong for her to break. Ironically, it is her inability to get free that causes her to relax as she knows that there's only one person in the room who is stronger than her. Damon steps closer to her,

"Lesson one. Choose your victim." The pair continue to dance with each other as their eyes skim over the crowd.

"There's so many possibilities," she murmurs in his ear. He grins,

"For an easy target choose someone who is here alone. Couples are more fun but we'll save that for another lesson. Choose someone young and fit, their blood is ideal. Choose someone eager for your attention, it makes it that much easier – no compulsion allowed for this part, only for afterwards and only if they're still alive." Damon's malicious smirk causes Caroline to momentarily shudder and he finishes, "And finally choose someone attractive." She looks at him in confusion,

"Attractive? Why?" He raises a brow,

"Because we have a reputation to maintain. Only the best." She grins and continues to scan the dance floor, eyeing each potential target. A young man catches her eye. He has been subtly watching her all night and seems to alone. She gestures to him and Damon scrutinises him for a moment before nodding with a vicious smile,

"Perfect." Caroline leaves Damon and beckons her victim towards her. He almost runs to her, eyes bright and excited. She pulls him close to her body, pressing against him. He's breathless as he watches the beauty before him. Caroline looks over his shoulder to see Damon sneaking out an emergency exit back door. After a few moments she follows him, towing her eager target behind her. In the alleyway Caroline pushes the man against the brick wall as she kisses him fiercely. His arms try to wrap around her body but she holds them above his head as she continues to push her lips against him. She nips his bottom lip and he yelps but she forces their mouths together once more. She can taste the sweet blood as it falls from the cut in his lip. She licks the wound and looks up into his eyes. Suddenly he starts struggling to get free, eyes wide and frightened. As she grins at him she can feel her fangs pushing through her gums and he tries to scream for help. A hand across his mouth silences him and he turns to see Damon sneering viciously.

"Now, now Caroline. Not so eager." With a great effort she quells her bloodlust slightly and pulls away. Damon continues, "Lessons two and three. Two – how to feed." She begins to protest that she knows how to feed but he silences her, "Not just pushing them up against a wall and drinking them dry. You should get some entertainment out of it as well as a meal. Remember, we are predators and we are not only superior in strength and agility but also intelligence." She nods, listening eagerly,

"And lesson three?" He grins,

"How to dispose of a body." The man struggles harder, crying in fear. Caroline's eyes widen momentarily,

"You're going to kill him? Not just compel him?" Damon rolls his eyes. Keeping one hand on the man, he uses the other to grab her chin, forcing her to stare at him.

"You are a vampire. You are a monster. You are a killer. You've been denying your inner nature for so long. You want me to teach you how to be a real vampire? I _am_ teaching you." Caroline shakes her head,

"Damon… I can't." His eyes harden,

"Then I can't help you." She turns to walk away but he calls after her, "Stefan was right about you. They all were. You are weak and you aren't worthy to call yourself a vampire. I'm ashamed to be of the same species as you. You're as pathetic as him!" Suddenly Caroline remembers what they had said to her, what they had tried to force her to be. She moves to face him again,

"Can't I just sit in between? Why do I have to be one or the other? Why do I have to be like you or him? Isn't there a third option?" He shakes his head,

"No. Not forever. You're either in or out." Caroline's face darkens and she hardens her resolve. She pushes Damon away from the man pressed against the wall and their victim's face briefly shows relief which is quickly replaced by fear as she takes up Damon's hold on him. She leans close and whispers,

"Listen closely. We're going to play a game. I'm going to let you go and you're going to run. I'll give you ten seconds and you're going to run as fast as you possibly can. If you can reach the police station around the corner before I catch you, then you get to live. If I catch you," she smirks maliciously, "then you die." She loosens her hold on him and he stares at her in stunned shock. "Run," she whispers but he doesn't move, frozen in fear so she smiles sweetly and begins to count.

"One," he suddenly regains control of his senses.

"Two," he turns and flees the pair.

"Three," he runs as fast as he can towards the end of the alleyway.

"Four," Damon watches her, silently impressed.

"Five," his footsteps echo through the silence.

"Six," he exits the alley and turns right.

"Seven," he can see the police station in sight and speeds up.

"Eight," he nears the doors. He's going to make it. He's going to live. He's going to be… his thoughts stop as a body slams him to the ground and teeth tear out his throat. Caroline pulls him back to the alleyway before attacking him further to avoid unwanted attention from the police. In the darkness she begins to feed on the unmoving man. She savours the sweetness of the blood as it pours down her throat. Its richness nearly makes her squeal in ecstasy. As she feasts on her quarry, a deep voice sounds behind her,

"I though you said ten seconds." She turns to look at Damon and grins, dark red blood covering her teeth and surrounding her mouth,

"I lied."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eek! I'm sorry about the massive delay. I'm hoping to update more frequently (fingers crossed). For anyone who's actually sticking with me, I'm in love with you 3 xoxo_  
><em>(Oh and here's for Klaroline! My crack ship that I've been supporting since Klaus turned up has actually got a (tiny) bit of evidence behind it. And the KlausCaroline fics have been piling in. I read some article talking about naming the new pairing Klausoline and I got a teensy bit annoyed. It's Klaroline :P. Anywho, don't mind me...)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

"Sex." The comment comes out of nowhere and a blushing Caroline spins around to look at Damon in disbelief.

"What about it?" she queries him in confusion. He grins,

"It's our greatest weapon." She frowns,

"We have super speed, unbelievable strength, night vision, compulsion, accelerated healing and fangs and _sex_ is our greatest weapon?" He laughs shortly,

"People will do anything for it. Look at us. We're gorgeous."

"Your modesty never ceases to amaze me," she comments dryly.

"If you have it, flaunt it. And you, my darling Caroline, have it. But you sure as hell do not know how to flaunt it." She begins to protest but he cuts her off, "We are the ultimate stage of evolution. Look at us. _Look._" He drags her over to the full length mirror and she stares at the reflection of the pair.

They are beautiful. Breathtaking. _Deadly._

She shakes her head and tries to look away but he holds her firmly in place.

"We are the dominant species. We are the final step of creation. We're so much better than humans and they will do anything to be near us; to be with us."

"So what?" she asks dryly.

"So, my dear Caroline," he says rolling his eyes, "This is why we don't need compulsion to get them to do what we want. They'll already do anything we want with a bat of our eyelids." She rolls her eyes, mimicking his earlier action,

"Only when you have as pretty, girly eyelashes as you." He sticks out his tongue at her and she laughs in delight. It's such a childish sound that it sounds wrong coming from her mouth that she was feeding with only yesterday. Her smile fades and the laughter dies as she remembers her victim's pleas.

"Don't, Caroline," Damon's voice is firm.

"Don't what?"

"Don't sympathise. Don't empathise. Don't regret. This is who you are. You can't feel sorry for what is an essential part of your nature." Her eyes grow hard,

"I told you, I'm not turning off my emotions." He shakes his head,

"And I'm not asking you too." She sighs and he continues, "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Why?" He smirks,

"I'm going to teach you how to use our greatest weapon."

* * *

><p>The club they're standing in the centre of is loud, crowded and hot. Caroline's dress leaves almost nothing to the imagination and the way she grinds against Damon is conjuring wicked fantasies in the minds of every man around them. They swap partners, pulling humans towards them and placing faint kisses against the side of their mouths. Caroline moans and the man she's holding nearly collapses on the ground in desire. He begins whispering lewd suggestions into her ear and she giggles, as if anything he could offer apart from his blood could entice her.<p>

She plays a different game that night. When she tells him the rules he doesn't know the consequences of failure unlike last night's victim. She lays back against the silk sheets covering the queen sized bed in their suite. Damon has disappeared, taking his own prey with him. She beckons the man forwards,

"We're going to play a game lovely." He grins sharply, as if he is the one in control,

"I do love games."

"Wonderful," Caroline murmurs wickedly. "You're going to fuck me," his eyes widen at her brazen language. She continues, "All night. If I am not satisfied with your… performance," she grins, "You'll satisfy me in another way."

He looks confused for a moment but pushes it aside as he begins to place kisses down her neck and body.

Needless to say, Caroline only receives one adequate form of satisfaction that night and when Damon opens the door to see her licking her blood stained lips whilst pushing a lifeless corpse off the ruined sheets, it is clear to him which form it is.

"Feel better?" he asks smugly. She smirks and licks her fingers.

"Where did you disappear to?" she questions him in mild curiousity.

"I took mine back to her place," he explains. "Gave her the night of her life and left her remembering nothing more than that." Caroline raises her brows,

"She's still alive?" He nods,

"It is not always preferable to kill. As much as I want you to learn how to do it and to be comfortable with the act, and I should mention that you're coming along nicely," he adds casting a meaningful glace at the body on the floor, "It can be a hassle to take care of." She sighs,

"I suppose. It is fun though," she adds with a smile. The grin he sends her leaves no question as to whether or not he agrees with her statement.

* * *

><p>The next morning they walk along the boulevard, buying clothes with more money than Caroline has ever seen in her life. As she waits for Damon to leave a store she watches a mother bend down to tie her child's shoe. The boy couldn't be older than five and the woman still glows with a mother's pride. When Damon meets her outside she speaks to him softly, without meeting his gaze,<p>

"You say that we're the ultimate step of evolution." He nods in confirmation and she continues as she watches the child before her and holds her hand against her own abdomen, "Then why is it that we're designed to die out?"

And for once, Damon is silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All my wonderful, wonderful readers. I have no excuses…. Two months is way too long to update, I know! Oh well, I'll try to be better. I've got a good idea where I'm going with this now and probably only have about 4 more chapters to go. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get there!**_

**Chapter 5**

Caroline lies in bed, sprawled across the now clean, pristine white covers. If Damon has managed to teach her nothing else, she now knows the five best ways to do laundry.

Blood is such a nuisance.

Damon is in the bathroom, hogging the shower as he does every morning. As the sun shines brightly through the glass doors she screws her eyes shut and groans. Vampires and sunlight do not mix. She thinks that she'll go back to sleep.

"Mornin' Blondie," Damon taunts as he walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. At least he has something on, Caroline thinks wryly. Small mercies. Images flash through her mind, reminding her exactly what does lie underneath that towel and she tries not to groan. Then again, maybe that towel is not such a blessing.

"Found the porn channels yet?" Damon asks as he starts to get dressed, gently slipping the towel from his hips. Caroline blushes and looks away.

"I must say," he continues, "the ones that they've got aren't half bad. But then again," he looks over his shoulder with a wicked grin, "they're nothing compared to the real thing. As you would remember." Caroline's eyes flutter closed as he continues to get dressed. Oh yes, she remembers. Despite his best efforts, she remembers everything.  
>Sometimes when she takes her victims to her bed, she revisits those memories of him. They teach her in a way that he never has. They teach her how to seduce, how to destroy, how to give pleasure and how to demand it.<p>

Damon Salvatore _is_ the ultimate predator.

As if he can hear her thoughts (and she wouldn't be surprised if he could and had been keeping that little tidbit to himself) a now clothed Damon turns to her and smirks.

"Breakfast?" he asks wickedly. She shakes her head in refusal,

"I'm still full from last night." He scoffs in disbelief,

"Really? You didn't even drink that one dry." She shrugs,

"You forget, I've spent the last year drinking scraps out of bunnies and blood bag. I feel like I've been totally binging for the last two weeks." He laughs,

"What? Are you worried about the calories? Luckily for you, we're stuck at the weight we died at." His expression shifts and he looks her over with a mischievous smile,

"Then again, maybe it's not so lucky."

"Hey!" she yells indignantly and throws the pillow from behind her head at him. To his credit, he lets it hit him as he laughs loudly. He takes a seat on the end of the bed and leans back to lie on her stomach. They remain silent for a moment before Damon whispers,

"You know, you owe me big time." Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asks dryly.

"Yep," he grins. "I've been teaching you all this great stuff and getting nothing in return." She rolls her eyes,

"What do you want Damon?" He pauses before rolling over to look up at her in a position that she finds oddly reminiscent of another time with him and it takes all of her self-control not to shudder with desire. Damon smirks, seemingly unaware of her internal struggle and continues,

"I was thinking, that maybe tonight, you could take a woman." She shrugs, it was not like she was unfamiliar with it. He goes on, "And let me watch." Caroline raises both of her brows in surprise. Then again, it's not so surprising, she thinks as she looks down at his lewd smile. She shrugs and lies back.

"Why not? You might be able to learn something." He laughs in disbelief and she has to agree. When it comes to the female body, Damon Salvatore has nothing left to learn.

* * *

><p>"I've always wanted to stay here," the redhead remarks as she gazes at their hotel in astonishment. She turns to face Caroline who is walking beside her,<p>

"How much is this costing you? What suite are you in? Are you planning on staying lo-", her bombardment of questions is cut off by Caroline shoving her harshly into a wall. Caroline's eyes grow dark and she growls,

"Would you just _shut up_?" The redhead blinks in shock but obediently remains silent. Caroline sighs in relief,

"Much better." Her expression shifts from malice to a sultry smile. She leans forward and presses her lips against the other girl's, who responds eagerly. A soft cough startles her and she looks around to see Damon leaning against the wall, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh, don't mind me," he grins. "Carry on." He pauses a moment in thought before adding, "Although, if you want to take this upstairs, I'm sure we'll have a much better time." Caroline is tempted to slap him but after a moment's thought, shrugs and smiles.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispers before dragging her conquest into the hotel. Damon watches in awe, momentarily frozen, until he comes to his senses and follows her, a lewd smirk covering his face. By the time he gets into their hotel room, the two girls are already lying on the bed and Caroline is beginning to undress the other. She looks across the room to him and smiles,

"Join us?" Damon doesn't hesitate before stripping and crossing the room. Caroline has sunk her teeth into the girl's neck and Damon mirrors her action from behind. They sit there with the girl wedged between them, slowly being drained dry. Damon pulls away and meets Caroline's eyes,

"You better stop if you want to have any other form of fun with her tonight." Caroline watches Damon, unable to move or break eye contact. As Damon watches, Caroline continues to drink until the girl lies limp in her arms. The blonde vampire throws the dead girl off the bed and whispers,

"Maybe we don't need her to have fun." His eyes widen briefly but he quickly leans forward, grabbing her and pushing her onto the bed. They press their mouths together desperately, stripping off the last of their clothing. As Damon kisses her, she leans backwards into the bed and shudders. As she watches him she comes to a frightening realization. She had always thought she could live without this. Without him. But maybe, just maybe...

Maybe she can't.


End file.
